Almost nothing left
by AlphaRidley
Summary: "Losing your memories isn't fun." That's something Trixie would say... If she could remember who she was that is... Twixie. 1st in the Amnesia series.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Typing this up on my IPad. Sorry for any mistakes I, or my IPad, don't catch. :D**

**Chapter 1**

_There was almost nothing left of Trixie Lulamoon._

She forced herself to think of the one thing she could remember as she ran through the Everfree Forest, a purple unicorn. She couldn't remember the unicorn's name, or even her own for that matter, but she knew that she needed to find this unicorn.

It was just a feeling, but it was such a powerful feeling that it dictated her every action. She pushed herself to run faster, not even caring when the extra speed caused her wounds to flare up in pain. She tried her best to ignore be pain as the thorns of bushes and the branches of trees tore off small chunks of flesh, leaving her flank a bloody mess.

She gasped in relief as she burst from the Everfree Forest and into the safety of a nearby town. She ran through the streets, ignoring the looks she received, and began looking for what her mind told her was the love of her life.

She was now aware of just how badly the Manticore she had been running from had wounded her, and her body stopped running against her will. She knew that nopony would help her; they never did. But she was still surprised when the looks the locals gave her changed from disgust to hatred.

_There was almost nothing left of Trixie Lulamoon._

She knew something was wrong, something had snapped, something crucial. And amidst her diseased thoughts, all she felt was confusion.

Trixie Lulamoon crumpled to the ground in the middle of the town, her hooves gripping the sides of her head, and screamed in agony as her damaged nerves finally managed to send a signal to her brain, informing her of her body's condition in the form of pain.

She was vaguely aware that somepony was talking to her, but she was unable to understand what them, or see who it was. Her tears clouding her vision and the sound of her own heart beating wildly in her chest the last things she felt before succumbing to the pain and falling unconscious.

* * *

_There was almost nothing left of Trixie Lulamoon._

When she awoke to find herself surrounded by white walls and ponies she had never seen before, she began freaking out. Fireworks exploded all around the room as she struggled together out of the bed she was in and escape.

Unfortunatly for her, these ponies must have expected her to do something like this and she was forced back into the bed before she could get very far.

It took her a little while, but she finally managed to calm down. She looked around the room, her eyes absorbing every minute detail incase she needed to escape in the near future after these ponies left.

"What...D-Do you want with me?." She managed to say, her voice hoarse and her throat sore from months of running for her life.

She heard one of the ponies gasp softly, though she couldn't pinpoint which one it was. This puzzled her, why would these ponies gasp when she talked? Surely she didn't sound that bad, right?

Her mind went into overdrive when she finally noticed the princesses of Equeststa sitting in the corner of the room. Why would they be here? Was she a threat? Were they going to throw her into a dungeon or execute her?

"Are you even listening to me!?"

She tore her eyes away from the princesses to find a cyan Pegasus with a rainbow colored mane hovering in front of her, an angry look plastered on her face.

She tilted her head to the side in confusion. She couldn't remember ever seeing this mare before, so why was she so angry at her? "Who are you?" She asked slowly.

She couldn't say she was surprised when the Pegasus' eyes widened as far as they could. She understood that this mare knew her from somewhere from the way she glared at her.

The cyan Pegasus flew back to the other four ponies that were sitting in front of her and pulled them all into a huddle, probably to discuss something about her.

When they stopped whispering to each other several minutes they formed a line in front of her and a white unicorn with a elegantly cruled purple mane stepped forward. "How much do you remember?" The pony asked slowly, her eyes full of concern.

This enraged her, this pony had no right to look at her like that after getting her friend to yell at her. Her face twisted and contorted as possible answers flew through her mind before finally settling on a deadpan expression.

"I refuse to tell you anything."

"We can't help you if you don't tell us something." The pony replied.

"Help me?" She laughed. "If you wanted to help me you would have left me to die in the middle of that road. Nopony cares about me except for her, so don't even bother trying to pretend you care, you're not fooling anyone."

The cyan Pegasus looked like she was about to yell at her, but before she could a pink earthpony slapped her hoof over the Pegasus' mouth.

The unicorn glanced at Celestia with a pleading look, and she walked to the side of the bed. "Would you please tell me what happened to you?"

_There was almost nothing left of Trixie Lulamoon._

She quickly turned her full attention to Celestia. "And why are YOU here?" she almost shouted. "You're the princess,, you have more important things to attend to then some commoner."

Celestia started to say something but she cut her off. "Or am I some threat that you've come to get rid of?"

"Come on! Answer me!" she continued when Celestia stayed silent.

Celestia leaned forwards to look into her eyes before responding. "While you did do some bad things in the past, I forgave you. I am here to find out what could do such horrible things to one of my precious ponies." She answered truthfully.

She paused and stared at Celestia, trying to decide if she was telling the truth. "Let me go."

"You're not well enough to go. You need to stay here so you can heal." Celestia replied in a motherly tone.

She glared at the Alicorn. "I've survived this long, I'm pretty sure I'll be fine. Finding her is more important than my well being."

"What's this mare's name?" Celestia asked.

There was almost nothing left of Trixie Lulamoon.

She stayed silent for several moments before finally deciding that there was no harm in telling Celestia, maybe she could help her loved the purple unicorn.

"I... I don't know. I only know what she looks like and that I love her."

"Well what does she look like?"

She noticed the other ponies and Princess Luna all lean forward in anticipation, though she couldn't fathom why.

"She's a purple unicorn with a dark blue or purple mane with a stripe of pink in it."

They all looked at each other and whispered one word. "Twilight..."

**AlphaRidley: Here's the first chapter. You can tell it was a little rushed near the end. Please tell me if you spot any mistakes I may have missed so I can fix them. Hope you like it! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**AlphaRidley: Here's the second chapter. I hope it's not too awful. :D**

**Chapter 2**

_There was almost nothing left of Trixie Lulamoon._

She froze when she heard that name. It was so familiar, yet unfamiliar at the same time. She desperately tried to remember where exactly she had heard that name before, but the harder she tried, the more her head began to hurt. The pain surrounded her, enveloped her, and at that moment it was the only thing she was completely and utterly sure was real.

Then something broke through the wall of pain and suffering, it had a very soothing aura, like a mother tucking her child in at night.

She mentally gasped as her eyes flew open. Her mouth was open in a silent scream, tears were pouring from her eyes, and she had fallen off the hospital bed. She felt something warm covering her and she quickly buried her face in whatever it was, letting her pent up anger and sorrow finally escape.

* * *

It was an hour later when the tears and sniffles finally stopped, and even then Celestia and Luna were worried about what would happen if they were to bring Twilight Sparkle in to see her.

She didn't know who this Twilight Sparkle pony was, but she did know that the name caused her a great deal of pain.

At the moment she was sitting back on the hospital bed, staring out the window, and silently wishing shremold regain her memories.

Her wish wasn't granted.

By now most of the wounds caused by the branches and thorns were starting to heal, but the long gashes caused by the manticore still looked as fresh as ever. She estimated it would take at least a few weeks for them to fully heal.

She was alone in the room, the ponies who had been visiting her earlier had left with the princesses soon after she had calmed down.

She tried once again to remember who exactly she was, and although it didn't hurt nearly as much as the first time, it still hurt. It was then that the realization that she would never remember who she was came over never and she began to fall into a pit of self pity and despair.

She didn't know how much time had passed when one of the ponies from before, the white unicorn to be exact, entered her room, and she didn't care. She only glanced at the unicorn before letting her gaze slip back to the bed sheet.

The white unicorn said something to her, but she wasn't listening, she was too depressed to listen. She was glad when the white unicorn left several minutes later, allowing her focus us her full attention on her thoughts instead of on blocking out the white unicorn's voice.

_There was almost nothing left of Trixie Lulamoon._

* * *

_**~With Rarity~**_

Rarity briskly walked out of the hospital in a bad mood; She didn't like it when other ponies were rude and ignorher someone when they were talking to them. Rarity calmed down once she reached the Carousel Boutique, the location her friends had chosen to talk about what they were going to do about Trixie without Twilight finding out._  
_

"So," Rainbow Dash said once Rarity had sat down. "How'd it go?"

Rarity sighed. "Just as we expected, she ignored everything I said and just stared at her bedsheet."

"How long exactly do we need to keep this from Twilight?" Applejack asked. "Cause Ah don't like lyin' ta her."

"Darling, It's onlylaying if Twilight asks about it." Rarity replied. "nod we will keep it from her until the Princess' decide that Trixie is mentally stable."

Right as Rarity said that, Twilight walked through the door.

"Trixie's here...?"

All five of them froze, slowly turning around when theheard Twilight's voice.

"Buck." Rainbow Dash cursed.

"Where is she? We need to get ready before she does something evil again!" Twilight exclaimed.

All five of them shut their mouthstopped stayed silent. Twilight gave Applejack an expectant look.

Applejack looked like she was struggling to come up with a lie, but she couldn't, so she told Twilight the truth. "The hospital..."

The other three glared at her while Fluttershy just stared at the ground.

"Okay then let's go!" Twilight turned to run out the door but stopped after a single step. "Wait... The hospital?" she asked.

Twilight turned back around, closing the door behind her, and sat down in front ocher friends. "So why were you guys keeping this from me?"

Rarity sighed and told her,might as well since Twilight knew she was here."The Princesses didn't want you to know because Trixie isn't in the best condition and she's not in the best state of mind at the moment."

Twilight thought this over for a few moments before she replied. "Well... Maybe I can help her?"

Rainbow Dash almost burst out laughing, but she held it in.

"I don't think so-" Rarity looked at the others. "As we already said she's not in the best state of mind, I'malmost positive your preseance only aggravate her more."

Twilight looked at the ground sadly. "Okay, if that's what the Princesses think is best..."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be able to help her once she's been cleared as mentally stable." Rarity patted Twilight reassuringlyson the shoulder.

Twilight gave Rarity a small smile. "Thanks."

* * *

_**~Back with Trixie~**_

She had been thinking of commiting suicide over the past few hours. After all, without thonce she loved there was no purpose in continuing to live. She wasn't allowed out of the hospital to go look for the one she loved, and she was certain that the Princesses and those other five ponies knew who she loved. They just didn't want to let them meet.

She eventually decided not to kill herself, better to wait andEstée her lover again then kill herself and never see her again...

_There was almost nothing left of Trixie Lulamoon._

**AlphaRidley: I'm planning on two to three more chapters, but it depends on how the third chapter comes out... I might think up something to lengthen the plot before then but I highly doubt it. Please review and tell me if you spot any mistake I missed so I can fix them.**

**Twilight Sparkle ~ CiYaXD! ~ Trixie Lulamoon**


	3. Chapter 3

**AlphaRidley: Sorry that the end of last chapter seems a little rushed, I just really wanted to post it... Here's the third chapter, hope you enjoy it. :D**

**Chapter 3**

_There was almost nothing left of Trixie Lulamoon._

It didn't make sense anymore, nothing did. Why was she still alive, why was Fate such a fickle thing? Why did the universe feel the need to torture her? What had she done to warrant this kind of punishment?

She wanted to remember. No... NEEDED to remember! But she couldn't, and that terrified her.

Her mind was broken, like the mind of a small child who watched their parents get murdered in front of them, and she couldn't help but want to commit suicide so that the pain would finally end.

But she couldn't bring herself to overload her magic, she just couldn't. And so she dealt with the pain the only way she knew how; by letting her mind take her where it wanted to go, hopefully to a happier place.

She heard somepony enter her room, but her mind was in another place.

"SNAP OUT OF IT!"

She looked up, her daydream shattering at the loud voice of Princess Luna. She scooted backwards, placing her hooves over her head in a protective fashion, and tried to make herself smaller.

"Was that really necessary Luna?"

She quickly looked over at Princess Celestia, she hadn't even known she was in the room.

Princess Luna snorted. "Yes sister, it was. You should know by now that simply nudging or talking to her normally won't work."

She slowly placed her hooves back on the bed, much calmer now that the loud noise was gone.

"But look at her!" Celestia pointed a hoof in her direction. "She's scared out of her wits, the Royal Canterlot Voice isn't good for her already damaged and rapidly deteriorating mental health."

The two sisters quickly began a full fledged argument, and the rapid increase of the volume of their voice's was once again beginning to freak her out.

"STOP IT!" She screamed as she smacked her hooves over her ears to block out the noise, cowering when the two princesses stopped shouting and looked at her. "J-just s-stop it..." She whispered.

_There was almost nothing left of Trixie Lulamoon._

Only after the princesses had apologized and Luna had left the room did she let go of her ears.

Princess Celestia walked over to the side of her bed, and she had to force herself not to move to the edge of the bed away from the Princess.

"W-what d-do you w-want?" She hesitantly asked.

Princess Celestia looked down at the ground, a mixture of shame and guilt rising up in her chest. "Well... We came here to give you something that we hope helps restore your memory. My sister and I were told that they belonged to you."

Her eyes widened in surprise. And when Celestia brought over a matching cape and hat she felt joy bubble up inside her, and although she didn't know why she felt this way, she decided to follow her mind's lead.

She jumped off the bed towards the surprised Princess and gave her a hug, snuggling into Celestia's chest like a child does to its mother. She felt Celestia place the hat on her head and the cape on her back, her heartbeat slowly decreased as Celestia wrapped her wings around her comfortingly.

When Celestia finally got up and walked towards the door she heard a whimper escape her throat. She didn't want Celestia to leave, she made her feel calm, whereas Princess Luna made her want to look down in shame whenever she did something wrong, and the other ponies just made her feel angry.

"It's okay," She heard Celestia say. "I'll be back tomarrow, maybe even with another surprise."

She nodded, slightly reassured that Celestia wasn't abandoning her. "Okay..."

She took off her hat and cape and layed them out in front of her, studying the colorful stars and the jewel that completed her cape with great interest.

The bright green gemstone that completed the clasp was what interested her the most, and just looking at it made her head hurt. It had to be something significant from her past, it just had to!

She decided she would figure out what made this gem so important... After her head stopped hurting so much.

* * *

It was the next day, and Princess Celestia still had not arrived. She was getting impatient, and just a little bit worried.

What if they had truly abandoned her? What if they were going to just let her starve to death? W-what if they were going to torture her?

_'No.'_ She told herself. _'She promised, she's just not here yet is all.'_

_But what if she was lying?_

That realization sent shockwaves of anger throughout her body. She couldn't trust any of them. For all she knew, they were the cause of her amniesa.

She could only trust herself, only count on herself. Nopony else was dependable... Except maybe the one she loved.

She spent the next few minutes, or possibly hours since she no longer had a concept of time, pondering over who she could and could not trust. She decided that while she could trust the one she loved, and even Princess Luna, she could not trust Princess Celestia.

She looked up, snapped out of her thoughts, when she heard the door to her room beginning to open.

She was expecting Princess Celestia to walk through the door, but what she got instead was so much better.

A wide smile gripped her face, and she couldn't help but jump with joy. There, standing directly in front of her... Was the unicorn she loved.

**AlphaRidley: I'm so mean aren't I? Ending the chapter like that? On well... The next chapter should be out shortly, just as soon as I finish the next chapter of Embodiment of Chaos... Please review! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**AlphaRidley: I decided to be nice and write this entire chapter for you guys instead of finishing a half done chapter for EoC... :D**

**Chapter 4**

_There was something left of Trixie Lulamoon._

Now Twilight had been told by Princess Celestia that Trixie wasn't the same mare she remembered her to be, and that she would need to be extra careful with what she said and did around her. But she was definitely surprised when upon seeing her, Trixie literately launched herself off the hospital bed, and, wrapping her arms tightly around her, began nuzzling her neck.

"I missed you so much." Trixie murmured into her fur just loud enough for Twilight to hear.

"I," Twilight hestitated before hugging Trixie back."missed you to."

Trixie looked up at her and Twilight was nervous that she had noticed the slight hesitation, but she simply smiled and gave her a small peck on the cheek, causing Twilight to blush, before backing away from the embrace to a distance where she could comfortably talk to her.

_'Remember, I'm doing this for Princess Celestia.' _Twilight thought as she forced herself to give Trixie what hopefully looked like a genuine and gentle smile.

It was at that precise moment that Trixie's brain started to realize that her love had wings, and Twilight almost jumped back in shock when Trixie leaped forward and began scrutinizing her body for anything else that was out of the ordinary.

"Oh my Celestia, who did this to you?" Trixie asked, looking up into Twilight's eyes as she examined one of her wings. "I won't let them get away with this."

Twilight was confused as to why Trixie was acting like this, but decided it would go better if she told her the truth. "Celestia made me a princess."

Trixie thought this over as she looked back and forth between Twilight and the wing, before beaming at Twilight and shoving their lips together in an awkward kiss, at least for Twilight anyway.

"I'm so happy for you!" Trixie exclaimed when she pulled away.

"Thank you." Twilight replied, but quickly grew concerned when Trixie began bouncing around like an excited filly. "Are you sure that you should be doing that Trixie?" She asked.

Trixie's face fell as she stopped moving and stated at the floor. "Probably not." She admitted.

Twilight smiled. "It's okay for you to be excited Trixie, but we don't want you to agrivate any of your injuries."

Trixie looked over at Twilight with a confused expression. "Who's Trixie?" She asked.

Twilight stifled a gasp. _'This must be what Princess Celestia meant!' _She thought._ 'Trixie has amnesia!' _"Your name is Trixie Lulamoon." She replied.

_There was something left of Trixie Lulamoon._

"And my name is Twilight Sparkle." She continued, deciding it was best for Trixie to know her name as well since she seemed to think that they were marefriends.

_'Maybe I should leave, she looks like she needs to think some things over.' _Twilight thought as she slowly turned around walked towards the door.

"Wait!" Twilight froze at the sound of Trixie's voice.

"Don't leave me..." Trixie whimpered.

"Are you sure?" Twilight asked as she turned back around and walked to Trixie. "You looked like you needed to organize your thoughts."

"Stay here with me tonight!" Trixie begged. "I don't want to lose you again!"

Twilight stared at Trixie, trying to decidorifice she wanted to stay with her, and by default, become Trixie's marefriend. Logic told her that Trixie was emotionally unstable, and that she needed the pony she loved by her side to help with her almost certainly long road to recovery, and she smiled, accepting her fate. "Of course I will Trixie." She said and trotted forwards. "After all, we are lovers are we not?"

Trixie squealed and lunged towards Twilight, and this time, Twilight kissed back...

_There was everything left of Trixie Lulamoon._

**AlphaRidley: I'm sorry to inform you all that this is the last (and shortest) chapter. I'm one of those people who has too many ideas to stay focused on one story for very long, and so I decided to end on a happy note. Hope guys all enjoyed this small and ridiculously OOC fanfic...**


End file.
